1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adhesive compositions and a method of producing same. More particularly, this invention provides a pressure sensitive adhesive composition comprising the product of the emulsion polymerization of acrylic monomers and an emulsifying agent. In addition, the present invention relates to a pressure sensitive adhesive tape comprising a substrate having at least one surface thereof coated with the present adhesive composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many adhesive compositions have been suggested in the art for bonding materials such as wood, paper, fabric and the like, to each other or other materials. Various types of polymers have been used in adhesive recipes to accomplish these goals.
In formulating a latex adhesive composition for deposition on a substrate to produce a splicing tape for paper materials, the following characteristics are usually desired:
(a) The adhesive composition must be resistant to high temperatures, pressures and humidity. PA1 (b) The amount of coagulum in the composition should be kept low so as to have a stable product. PA1 (c) The amount of emulsifying agents should be kept low. The reason for this is that high emulsifier concentration leads to a water sensitive composition. If the splicing tape is to have high humidity resistance, it cannot be water sensitive. Thus, low emulsifier concentration in the composition is usually desired. PA1 (d) The conversion of the monomers forming the adhesive to a polymerized product should for obvious reasons, be as high as possible. PA1 While numerous attempts have been made to produce a splicing tape which satisfies all of the above requirements, the present inventor is not aware of any tape or adhesive composition in the prior art which fulfils such a need.
Thus, the present invention provides a pressure sensitive adhesive composition which is highly temperature, pressure and humidity resistant and low in coagulum and emulsifying agents. Furthermore, the conversion of the monomers to polymers is high (over 90%) in the present invention.